The present invention relates to a digital camera having facilities which detect a main object such as a person from through image data, that is, image data obtained by thinning-out reading from an image pickup device to provide a moving image for view finder to a user, and provide information related to the detected object for a process to realize shooting support facility such as automatic focusing (AF) control.